Hojas que caen de su rama
by Midori Hojou
Summary: El clan mas antiguo de la aldea, los ojos blancos, la defensa y ataque perfectos. Pero nada cambia el hecho de son eso, una misma familia. Historias de la familia Hyuga.
1. Mártir

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Mártir<strong>

No recordaba si había visto la luna tan brillante en alguna ocasión anterior, debía ser una noche importante. La brisa nocturna era tibia y acogedora, se preguntaba si otros la apreciarían tanto como él lo hacia.

En sus circunstancias parecía ser obvio.

Llegaron a buscarlo a su casa. La cita fijaba la hora exacta, tenia dos escoltas para acompañarlo. El lugar no estaba lejos de su hogar, ni tampoco se veía tan tétrico. Se veía normal, como la residencia de cualquier clan importante.

Las puesta del edificio se abrieron, un aire frio se coló dentro. Un viento de muerte.

En el tramo que recorre una persona para su ejecución se le pueden llenar la mente de miles de cosas. O más bien puede ser solo una: el miedo. Pero para un ninja, aquello era un pensamiento prohibido. Ellos no conocen el miedo. Y más cuando ese ninja era parte del clan más noble de la aldea. No existía la posibilidad siquiera de pensar en ello.

El "asunto" se realizo durante la noche, seguramente los grandes lideres estuvieron de acuerdo en que era lo mas adecuado. Era un problema oculto, y por eso debía solucionarse en la oscuridad sin que los civiles se enteraran, sin forma de que sospecharan.

Al llegar a una pequeña sala, todos lo estaban esperando. El Tercer Hokage sentado en el centro, un líder ninja de Kumogakure a la izquierda. El sitio de la derecha estaba vacío, lugar que correspondía al actual jefe del clan: su padre.

El ninja de Kumogakure se veía serio, pero algo en su expresión lo delataba. En realidad estaba satisfecho. El tercer hokage mantenía su postura serena y autoritaria, aunque parecía no poder mirarlo a los ojos, algún sentimiento de culpa o de dolor le impedía hacerlo, de seguro. El anciano debía pensar que llegar a esta situación no era necesario; sí que lo era, dadas las circunstancias no se podían usar medios pacíficos o conciliadores, los ninjas de la aldea de las nubes no se detendrían hasta tener el secreto de los ojos blancos.

Lo ubicaron en el centro, sobre un círculo con varios signos y caracteres difíciles de entender, rodeado de ninjas del escuadrón especial de los ANBU. Le ataron las manos por detrás de la espalda, y sus ojos fueron vendados. Por alguna razón, dejaron que conservara su banda ninja en la frente. Conveniente.

-Hyuga Hiashi.-Uno de los ANBU lo llamaba aunque no fuera por su propio nombre.-Se te condena por haber asesinado al jefe ninja de Kumogakure, y de esa manera haber interferido con una alianza de paz entre dicha aldea y la aldea de Konoha. Las autoridades han hablado. Tu castigo será la pena de muerte.

Nada de eso era cierto. Cada palabra estaba llena de falsedad. Se había controlado mucho, pero este momento no pudo evitar tener un impulso para gritarles a todos los presentes la realidad de las cosas ¿Por qué no mencionaban el hecho de que ese despreciable hombre había intentado secuestrar a la heredera del clan? ¿Por qué no admitían que todo esto no se trataba de un castigo sino de un macabro ajuste de cuentas? ¿Acaso no tenían ni la mínima idea de que el shinobi que debía morir estaba siendo reemplazado por su hermano?

Si su deber era morir, al menos hubiera deseado que lo mataran como él mismo. Como quien era.

Respiró hondo. Sabía que todos lo estaban mirando.

Los ninjas a su alrededor comenzaron a formar los símbolos con sus manos. Unos segundos después comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo. La técnica era efectiva, aquellos ANBU, tal vez del cuerpo de asesinatos, seguramente ya tenían práctica en usarla.

Su vida transcurrió frente a sus ojos en los pocos segundos de lucidez que le quedaron. Nunca se preguntó si esa decisión había sido la correcta, se conformaba con saber que la había hecho por voluntad propia. Ya sabía por todo lo que pasaría desde que dijo a su padre que accedía a sacrificarse por la paz en la aldea y el bien de la familia, y a su hermano gemelo que lo remplazaría para salvarlo.

Ya en el piso, estaba agonizante, la venda de sus ojos se cayó y pudo ver. El jefe ninja de la aldea de las nubes lo miraba fijamente, con desprecio. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Hizashi sonrió mientras el sello de su frente comenzaba a hacerse notorio debajo de la banda ninja. Fue visto el tiempo suficiente, para luego desaparecer unos segundos después.

Esa misma noche, el clan Hyuga proclamaría a su nuevo líder, quizás sucedía en ese mismo momento. Se dice que los hermanos gemelos comparten todo, ¿su hermano sentiría su muerte? Su ausente padre ¿guardaría luto por la muerte de uno de sus hijos?

Recordó sus tiempo de infancia, cuando quería ser un gran ninja que moriría siendo reconocido por toda la aldea. Era un sueño tan inocente que le sacó una sonrisa.

Cierto, moría. Por el clan que continuaría con su grandiosa existencia, por la aldea para que continuara con su paz, por su hijo talentoso al que no vería crecer. Eran pocas razones, y eran suficientes.

Por su sacrificio era un héroe, aunque nadie más se lo dijera o él ni siquiera lo considerara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

A todos los que se han dado el tiempo para leer y han llegado hasta aquí: ¡Saludos!

Aprovecho este espacio para explicar algunas cosas sobre este proyecto que me he planteado. La verdad es que no he visto muchas historias referentes al clan Hyuga, y siendo ellos mi clan favorito, me animé a escribir sobre ellos. Los personajes en mi fic serán los integrantes de la familia Hyuga, todos de los que se ha hablado en la serie, cada capítulo se tratará de un personaje diferente.

Y decidí comenzar con Hizashi. A mi manera de ver, su sacrificio mostró lo mucho que le importaba su familia. No lo hizo por el clan o por cuestiones de honor, sino por proteger a quienes eran importantes para él.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Espero que les haya agradado este primer capítulo. Sus comentarios, críticas y reviews serán bienvenidos. Por último, gracias por leer n_n


	2. Firme

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Firme<strong>

Los días se le volvían más pesados, tanto por su estado físico como por su cansancio mental. No recordaba desde cuándo su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes y su energía se fue acabando. Ya era un anciano, y justamente el día de ayer este hecho fue confirmado para todos los miembros de su familia, al ser proclamado su hijo como nuevo líder del clan.

Decidió salir al jardín, por un poco de aire fresco, esperando sentir sus fuerzas renovadas. Se sentó para observar el pequeño pero reconfortante espacio verde frente a él.

Era muy temprano aún, seguramente solo habría unos pocos sirvientes rondando la casa. Una presencia familiar, pero inusual a esas horas, se dirigía hacia su persona.

-Padre. Buenos días.-Su hijo Hiashi, el nuevo líder de la familia, se sentó a su lado.

-Siendo el nuevo jefe de la familia, tendrás muchas responsabilidades. Deberías aprovechar los pocos momentos de descanso que se te permitan.-Dijo el padre. Sus palabras podrían sonar indiferentes pero sabía que aquellos cercanos a él podían entender que esa era la manera en la que le demostraba su preocupación, y aconsejaba a sus hijos.

_Hijo-_Se dijo mentalmente.-_Solo tengo un hijo._

-Para ser honesto con usted, no pude dormir bien anoche.-Respondió su hijo Hiashi.-Ha sido un alivio para mí que amaneciera y comenzara otro día.

-Durante la ceremonia.-Mencionó el padre, cuidando parecer despreocupado.-He notado que estabas algo perdido, casi podría decir que no estabas allí.

No tenia especial importancia preguntarlo, solamente quería escuchar su respuesta. Solamente escucharla.

Hiashi respiró hondo.-Quizá se deba a que he estado pensando demasiado, pero esto no interferirá con mis responsabilidades como nuevo líder.

-Confío en que así será.-Respondió el padre. Podía percibir que su hijo estaba enfadado, tal vez deprimido, pero no se dejaría dominar por eso. Su sentido del deber estaba inculcado en Hiashi: apartar los sentimientos cuando debía cumplir con otras tareas.

Dos hombres pertenecientes a la rama principal se les acercaron. El padre se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Deben tener asuntos que tratar con el líder.

Los otros esperaron a que saliera. Puede que hubiera un nuevo líder, pero el anterior continuaba infundiendo respeto. Fiel a las normas, a los procedimientos y a la protección de los secretos de la familia: era la imagen que tenían de él.

La mansión era muy grande, no era difícil encontrar un sitio solitario donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Se ubicó en un sitio alto, desde allí podía ver parte de la aldea. Miró hacia abajo, la ventana también le permitía ver el patio de la residencia de la rama secundaria.

Una figura pequeña se veía. No estaba tan viejo como para no reconocerlo. Su pequeño nieto Neji entrenaba sus movimientos de Juuken. No lo hacía fluidamente, sino con rabia, cada golpe tenia una fuerte carga de ira. Demasiada para alguien tan joven.

Esperaba que algún día pudiera entenderlo, la muerte de su padre fue un sacrificio necesario.

¿Cómo le explicas eso a un niño, si ellos no entienden de prioridades?

Salió de allí, caminando sin saber exactamente hacia donde. Llegó hasta una pequeña estancia cerca de la entrada. Tenía muchas fotografías, algunas antiguas y otras no tanto. La primera que reconoció fue una donde estaban sus padres y él, junto con su hermano menor. Después estaba la imagen de su familia, Hiashi y Hizashi se veían felices, unidos.

Pero esos tiempos se habían terminado, así como terminaron para él y su hermano, para Hiashi y Hizashi, y lamentablemente, también para Neji y Hinata. Era el destino de los Hyuga, la ofrenda que debían entregar a cambio de su grandeza. Uno nacería para vivir y continuar, el otro nacería para proteger y morir.

Le arrebataron a su hermano, el líder lo decidió así. Ahora él también había sido líder y decidió que uno de sus hijos muriera. No era fácil, pero era lo correcto.

La decisión que la familia había escogido por tantas generaciones para conservar su sangre y proteger a la aldea, los otros no podían atreverse a juzgarlos. El secreto del Byakugan podía caer en manos equivocadas y eso tendría fatales consecuencias. Y quienes los tachaban de desalmados ¿acaso pensaban que sacrificar a su misma sangre no significaba nada para ellos?

Tocó la superficie de la fotografía. Él, su esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños, en esa época no era capaz de diferenciarlos el uno del otro. Sintió sus ojos irritados, en efecto se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo.

Examinando toda su vida hasta ese punto, se sentía satisfecho. Fue un buen líder para su familia, preocupándose siempre de su bienestar; sus dos hijos fueron y serán su orgullo, sirviendo al clan cada uno de manera diferente pero en igual importancia; la siguiente generación estaba bien encaminada. Y él estaba listo para partir de ese mundo en cualquier momento.

El clan avanzaría, prosperaría y continuaría con su posición de prestigio en la aldea. Esa idea lo hizo sentirse en paz, algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba. Los Hyuga caminarían, siempre adelante, hacia el sol.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

No quise presentar el lado severo del padre de Hiashi y Hizashi, al menos no totalmente. El padre de los gemelos hizo lo que consideraba correcto, pero eso no significaba que no fue doloroso para él. Espero sus comentarios, críticas y reviews. Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Diferente

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Diferente<strong>

El jardín de la mansión tenía unos hermosos jardines, y bella flores mostraban sus colores cada día, como si fueran nuevos. Flores que solamente eran apreciadas por una persona en esa casa, que se daba el tiempo para hacerlo. Una mujer de largos cabello azules admiraba las plantas, decidiéndose por cual seria cortada para adornar el interior de su casa.

Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que se dejaban servir ni acataba recomendaciones. Como ahora, que debería estar descansando en lugar de pasear por el jardín. El nacimiento de su segunda hija había sido hace poco y debía recuperar sus fuerzas, pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en cama.

-¡Mi señora!-Distinguió la voz de una de sus damas de compañía.-La he estado buscando por todos lados. Por favor regrese a su habitación, todavía no se ha recuperado.

-No dejaban que me moviera cuando estaba embarazada, y ahora que ya no lo estoy es aún peor. Si dependiera de ustedes me dejarían encerrada en una caja de cristal todo el día.-Respondió la mujer refiriéndose a su criada. No estaba enfadada, era complicado escuchar que el tono de su voz era severo.

La criada bajó la cabeza. Sumisamente le respondió.-Se lo pido, si el líder se enterara…

-Deja que yo me preocupe por mi esposo, además está muy ocupado con su nuevo puesto de líder.-En su mano tenia las flores que había cortado.-No te preocupes, entraré a la casa. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Se dirigió a su habitación para estar con su hija, a poca distancia escuchó que lloraba. Eso hizo que apresurara el paso y la sacara de su cuna. Con mucho cuidado mecía a su bebé recién nacida para que cesara su llanto, volvió a quedarse dormida. La niña se parecía mucho más a Hiashi que a ella. Supo que fue una grata sorpresa para él, cuando lo vio sonreír ligeramente al sostenerla en sus brazos por primera vez.

Pero sin duda, la más emocionada con su nueva hermanita era Hinata. Siempre iba a visitarla cuando terminaba su entrenamiento, todos los días cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Todos los días, pero hoy se había tardado. Se preguntó los motivos de su demora, si le estaban exigiendo de más, o tal vez empezó a sentir celos de su hermana, por tener toda la atención.

La niña de cinco años llegó a la habitación un rato después, pero no precisamente para ver a su hermana menor. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, lo que llamó su atención.

Dejó a la bebé en su cuna, estaba dormida así que no podría notar la ausencia de su madre. Se acercó a su hija mayor para examinar su aspecto. La pequeña no hablaba mucho, así que con frecuencia debía descubrir la causa de sus reacciones, en este caso, sus lágrimas. No tenia ninguna herida, ni frotaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo en señal de un golpe.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata-chan? No sueles llegar tarde cuando se trata de ver a Hanabi-chan.

Hinata dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas. Sin previo aviso corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Neji-nissan… Neji-nissan ya no quiere jugar conmigo.-Dijo la niña entre sollozos.

La madre de las niñas se sobresaltó, pero no dejó que su hija lo notara, por supuesto.

-Hoy lo vi, antes de ir a clase, lo saludé igual que siempre, pero parecía que se molestó cuando me vio.-Relató su hija tratando de no llorar mucho. Era comprensible, su primo era el único niño que conocía al estar siempre en la mansión llena de adultos. Neji era el único con quien podía jugar y pasar el tiempo sin aburrirse. Además de que habían formado un vínculo muy especial desde que se conocieron.

Pero ahora esos lazos se habían roto, desde que Neji perdió a su padre y se percató por primera vez de la severidad de su clan. Ella lo había visto, su actitud hacia los miembros de la rama principal era de rechazo. Perdió su alegría y se convirtió en un niño lejano y rencoroso.

Tan pequeño, y sin embargo ya poseía una raíz de tristeza en su corazón. No era justo que dos niños pagaran por las malas decisiones de los adultos. Debía haber una solución, algo.

-No llores, Hinata-chan. Ya sabes que llorar no soluciona nada.-Dijo su madre secando las lágrimas con su mano.-Debes tratar de entender a Neji, su padre murió hace poco tiempo, y él todavía lo extraña y desearía tenerlo de vuelta. Él esta muy triste.

Hinata dejó de llorar, aunque seguía respirando entrecortadamente.-No quiero que Neji-nissan esté triste.

La madre sonrió.-Entonces podemos darle algo a Neji para que ya no esté triste. Algo que le guste mucho.

-Pues… le gusta mucho… el pastel de naranja.-Dijo Hinata.

-Perfecto, entonces haremos uno mañana, y tú irás a dárselo.-Enseguida la expresión de la niña se tornó nerviosa.-O yo podría acompañarte si es que así lo prefieres.

Hinata asintió. -¿Si le doy el pastel, dejará de estar triste?-Preguntó.

Su madre dio un suspiro, su mirada se volvió melancólica pensando en su pequeño sobrino.-A veces no puedes dejar de sentirte triste, Hinata-chan, puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a ser feliz.

-Entonces, solo tengo que esperar a que Neji-nissan vuelva a ser feliz.-Dijo la pequeña Hinata sonriendo.-Voy a esperar, aunque pase mucho tiempo, para que vuelva a sonreír y a jugar conmigo. Si todo vuelve a ser igual, no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

-Bien dicho, mi pequeña.-Dijo la madre, Hinata era muy perseverante, esa cualidad le valdría en su futuro.-Ahora vamos al comedor, ya es hora del almuerzo.

Tomó la mano de su hija y caminaron hasta llegar al comedor de la familia principal. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio a su esposo sentado a la mesa. Al ver a su padre, Hinata se ubicó rápidamente en su lugar designado en la mesa. Miró a su madre y ella le brindó una mirada tranquilizadora. La esposa de Hiashi se dirigió a sentarse al lado del líder.

Todos comían en silencio, y hablaban en voz baja mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Cómo están nuestra hijas?-Preguntó el líder.

-Hanabi se encuentra bien, y Hinata esta progresando con su entrenamiento.-Respondió su esposa.-Y ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Hiashi dio un sorbo a su taza de té. –Tendré que irme acostumbrando poco a poco. Hasta que lo haga, los días seguirán siendo agotadores.-Notó que su esposo no parecía tener hambre, miraba su plato con desánimo.-Por cierto ¿estás descansando como te lo dijeron los médicos?

Dudó un momento en responder.-De hecho, ya me he sentido mucho mejor.

Hiashi tomó otro sorbo de su té. –Eso es maravilloso. Especialmente porque comienzo a extrañar el ambiente que das a nuestra casa.

Su esposa volteó a verlo. Nunca le decía ese tipo de cosas.

-Haces que se sienta confortable, agradable, incluso un poco alegre. No es algo que otra persona pueda lograr. Por eso comenzaba a extrañarte.

Dicho esto, Hiashi salió anunciando que iría a dar un pequeño paseo. Su esposa se quedó quieta en su sitio.

Para otra mujer, esas palabras hubieran sido insuficientes, tal vez hasta confusas. Pero para ella, significaban mucho. Sabiendo que venían de alguien como Hiashi, tenían un fuerte sentimiento. Era la primera vez que le mencionaba lo que más le agradaba de ella, y su lugar en esa casa. Incluso había llegado a extrañar su presencia. Nunca había sido igual al resto de la familia, y cuando la comprometieron con el próximo heredero del clan supo que le costaría adaptarse, pero así lo hizo. Pudo volverse parte de la familia Hyuga, aunque no fuera como ellos, rompiendo una piedra del muro que los apartaba de su lado humano. Sentir que tenía un lugar en esa familia tan estricta, era una sensación agradable.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Escribir sobre la madre de Hinata y Hanabi fue difícil, pues no hay más de ella que su imagen. Traté de mostrarla como me la imagino: una mujer comprensiva y sabia, personalidad que no se encuentra muy seguido entre los Hyuga.

Este capítulo está algo cambiado, y en uno de mis reviews (enviado por maribelteka) hubo una duda que no pude responder al ser enviado como anónimo (lo siento en verdad ^-^U)

La duda fue acerca de si la madre de Hinata era parte del clan Hyuga o no, por la mención que hice al decir que "pudo volverse parte de la familia". Al decir esto, me refería a que ella era distinta a como eran los demás miembros de su clan (así como el caso de Hinata que es amable y tímida, un carácter que no es muy común en los Hyuga).

En el review también se presentaba otra duda acerca de los matrimonios dentro del clan Hyuga, si les permitían casarse con personas que no fueran parte del clan. Y la verdad era que nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. En mi opinión, con tal de que fuera con alguien perteneciente a la familia (rama principal o secundaria) estaría permitido. Pero la teoría (también incluida en el review) de que el líder debería estar casado con una mujer de la rama principal para conservar el linaje de su sangre tiene mucho sentido.

Espero haber respondido la duda, y si no lo he hecho, o hay alguna cosa que aclarar, háganmelo saber. Dejen sus comentarios y criticas libremente. Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Leal

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Leal<strong>

Ese día parecía ser particularmente angustioso, el sol se ocultaba entre nubes negras e iluminaba de manera adversa. En la residencia del clan Hyuga un ambiente hostil rondaba los alrededores, los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos. Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque del líder de la aldea de las nubes que puso en alerta a toda Konoha, y especialmente a ellos. Una semana en la que ningún miembro de la familia había vuelto a ver a uno de los hijos gemelos del jefe del clan. Nadie se atrevía a hablar del asunto o a preguntar, quizás por respeto o por miedo. Quizás por no querer imaginar lo peor. Fue como si a Hizashi se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Solo él, por ser un miembro de alta importancia de la rama secundaria, sabía la verdad. A él y otros pocos hombres de confianza del líder se les fue develado el secreto, en una asamblea privada solicitada por en un día neblinoso. Lo habían matado. Su padre y el tercer Hokage lo habían permitido. El hermano gemelo de Hiashi había sido usado como una carnada, una trampa para satisfacer la ira de Kumogakure y mantener el secreto del dojutsu familiar a salvo.

_Un sacrificio, para evitar una guerra y nuestra ruina. _Lo había dicho el mismo líder. No podía creerlo. Aun siendo parte de la rama secundaria, se sentía honrado de formar parte de un clan al que consideraba el más digno. La familia de la que se sentía tan orgulloso, eran tan solo una fachada, un embuste. ¿Un padre, hacerle eso a su propio hijo? ¿Esa era la esencia de la familia Hyuga? Su mente se sintió abrumada. Pensaba que, al hacer que Hizashi fuera parte de la rama secundaria, el líder se preocuparía más por ellos. En realidad era todo lo contrario. Sus compañeros le preguntaron por su estado. Recobró la compostura, pues estaba ante los jefes de la familia. Hiashi también estaba presente, inmutable y sereno. No pudo evitar mirarle con desprecio. ¿Acaso no sentía la muerte de su gemelo?

Pasaban los días y continuaba pensando en aquello. Su clan era sustancial, lo defendería hasta con su vida, pero no forzaría jamás a otra persona, a hacerlo. Era una opción propia, nadie debía influir. Usar una vida ajena no debía considerarse una opción, sino como un límite claro. Una familia dirigida por alguien que no respeta esos límites, considerados los más básicos ¿hasta dónde será capaz de llegar?

Poco tiempo después, fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de una noticia importante. Hiashi seria ascendido como líder de la familia dentro de unos días, en una ceremonia en la que asistiría todo el clan. Fue uno de los encargados para transmitirlo. Su trabajo no pudo ser menos adecuado para su situación, en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era mostrar sus respetos a "Hiashi-sama" y a su padre.

Pero fue dándose cuenta de algo. Existían miradas de desconfianza y sospecha por toda la casa. A pesar de que la muerte de Hizashi se había mantenido en secreto el clan fue develando la situación. Los miembros de la familia, de la rama principal y secundaria, empezaban a sospechar y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

El día de la ceremonia finalmente llegó. La mansión estaba perfectamente ordenada y los salones decorados pulcramente. Todo el clan debía asistir para conocer al sucesor del líder, por respeto y obligación con sus autoridades. Sin embargo, No había signos de emoción o de alegría. La familia Hyuga observaba fijamente al nuevo líder del clan y a su hijo, buscando una verdad oculta en sus semblantes. Las conversaciones y murmullos no se hicieron faltar. Las bases de la familia se tambaleaban. Pudo darse cuenta de ello. Era solo el principio. Un grupo que no tiene confianza en sus líderes no llegaría a ningún lado. Y que la familia Hyuga se fragmentara o desapareciera, era algo impensable.

-Ya es suficiente.-Les dijo a los presentes.-Se encuentran presenciando una celebración muy significativa, deberían al menos tener un poco de consideración y respeto.

Lo miraron fijamente, uno de ellos le habló, parecía ser de la rama secundaria pues llevaba su banda ninja en la frente, no parecía tener miedo al hablar. -¿Cómo podríamos respetar a un líder que ha sacrificado a su propio hijo sin importarle nada? Por favor dígame, Hoheto-san, ¿usted confía plenamente en Hiashi-sama y su padre?

Guardó silencio, quizá debería darles la razón. Expresar que también pensaba lo mismo y decirles la verdad. Pero no lo hizo. –Los líderes de nuestro clan no se eligen a la ligera. Un mal gobernante no nos hubiera colocado en la posición de prestigio que tenemos en la aldea. Y si nuestro estatus se ha mantenido así durante tantos años, es porque se han elegido a los superiores correctamente. Así fue y será siempre. Si Hiashi-sama es proclamado como líder entonces es nuestra responsabilidad confiar en él, sería una traición a la familia no hacerlo.

Se escuchaba tan seguro de sus palabras que convenció a todos a su alrededor. Hasta él mismo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. La ceremonia continuó con normalidad y sin ningún contratiempo.

Las palabras de Hoheto seguían retumbando en sus propios oídos. Dudaba. Dudaba de su confianza tan ciega en los líderes de la familia principal, en el honor de su preciada familia, en todo lo que había creído siempre.

Pero incluso en esa situación, continuaba en el lugar que le correspondía: la rama secundaria del clan de los ojos blancos. No podía abandonar o renegar de su condición. Es cuando hay problemas que la lealtad se pone a prueba, se demuestra que es real. Podía estar equivocado, y ser un insensato. Pero lo aceptaría cuando se lo demostraran. Hoheto permanecería del lado de los Hyuga, incluso la duda más grande no lograría cambiar eso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Encontrar un tema para Hoheto fue complicado, pues es otro personaje que no ha aparecido más que unos pocos segundos. Pero al mismo tiempo es algo entretenido, pues se puede moldear al personaje en la forma que se desee verlo. Elegí para Hoheto el tema de la lealtad, y la situación que me imaginé que se generó cuando entre la familia se difundió la noticia de la muerte de Hizashi.

Espero que les haya gustado, y también esperaré sus comentarios, preguntas o críticas.

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Soñador

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Soñador<strong>

Su tiempo de entrenamiento comenzaba muy temprano cada mañana, sin faltar un día. Se exigía todo, quizá incluso más, de lo que su cuerpo podía dar. Su esfuerzo diario ya dejaba ver resultados, el alcance de su byakugan mejoró, sus movimientos de Juuken estaban ya perfeccionados y se ejecutaban en completa armonía.

Pero para él jamás era suficiente, siempre sentía que podía mejorar, alcanzar un lugar más alto. Siempre lo mantenía presente, era su meta, su enfoque. Para descansar tuvo un tiempo de meditación. Su concentración no podría ser quebrada en ese momento.

Una voz rompió su silencio.-Tokuma-san, el líder quiere verte, preséntate enseguida en el salón principal.-Un Hyuga de la familia secundaria, igual que él, interrumpió sus prácticas. Después de tanto tiempo, ya deberían recordar que eso es algo que le molesta en gran manera.

Algo enfadado, trató de ponerse presentable lo más rápido que le fue posible. Se volvió a colocar la bandana para cubrir el sello del pájaro enjaulado. La sostuvo en su mano por un momento, si había algo que odiaba más que cualquier cosa era usarla en su frente, ocultando la marca que anunciaba que él era inferior a la rama principal.

Entró al salón, intentando anunciar discretamente su presencia. Se colocó en el lugar correspondiente para los invitados. Frente a él estaban el nuevo líder del clan, Hyuga Hiashi, quien llevaba en el cargo cerca de 5 meses; y sus dos consejeros. No podía ver sus rostros claramente, solo los ojos blancos que se clavaban sobre su persona.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿solicitó mi presencia?-Preguntó, con la cabeza inclinada.

-Hyuga Tokuma. Del Boke. Te he citado por un asunto importante.-Dijo el líder.

Guardó silencio. Pero esperaba con impaciencia saber de qué se trataba.

-Por lo que me han informado, te graduaste de la academia ninja a los 12 años como el mejor estudiante. Ahora tienes 18 y estás a punto de convertirte en un jounin. Muchos de tus maestros, tanto de la academia como del clan, han hablado mucho sobre tus habilidades.

Asintió, suponiendo que era una clase de cumplido. Viniendo del líder de la familia era algo significativo.

-La familia secundaria habla mucho de ti: tienes muchas exigencias contigo mismo, lo talentoso que eres, y de tu deseo de formar parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento e infiltración de Konoha.

Se le abrieron mucho los ojos, pero no levantó la mirada. Lo del escuadrón de reconocimiento era como un plan secreto, le sorprendió que lo supiera. Estaba seguro que ninguno de sus maestros se lo habría mencionado. Aunque era obvio que, siendo el líder, podría enterarse de todo.

-También me ha sido mencionado-El líder habló pausadamente.-Que una vez que logres ingresar, no piensas volver a la mansión Hyuga. Debido a que no quieres pertenecer a nuestro clan, mucho menos a la rama secundaria donde no tienes ninguna oportunidad para destacar.

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Pocas veces había estado frente a un líder de la familia y no supo que responder ante aquella situación, pero era listo. Se serenó y recobró la calma, como buen ninja que era. No hablaría imprudentemente, esperaría que el líder dijera lo que tenia que decir.

-Por favor, no me malinterpretes.-Dijo el líder.-No soy tan injusto como para condenarte por las palabras que otros han puesto en tu boca. Me gustaría escuchar lo que tú tienes que decir.

Dio un suspiro, lentamente alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de los otros tres.

-Lo que le han dicho de mí-Comenzó con voz firme.-No es la completa verdad, pero tampoco es completamente falso. Sí, estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a la familia a pesar de estar en la rama secundaria. Aunque odio el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Conozco muy bien cual es mi lugar y mi destino aquí. Pero me gustaría tener algo más, no quiero vivir como un simple sirviente o un sacrificio.-Esa era su verdad, no era conformista. Era del tipo de personas que buscan ser importantes, llegar tan alto como su capacidad se lo permitiera.

Los dos consejeros lo miraron con desprecio. Consideraban esas palabras como ofensivas hacia el hermano gemelo de Hiashi-sama, de quien ya se sabía su verdadera muerte. El líder se quedó callado, pensativo.

–Tienes valor, Tokuma. Muchos miembros del Boke mueren sin expresar todo lo que tú has dicho. Estoy convencido de que serás un shinobi muy valioso para el escuadrón de reconocimiento e infiltración de la aldea y además un orgullo para nuestro clan. Cumple tus sueños. Tienes el potencial para hacerlo.- Los dos consejeros empezaron a murmurar, Hiashi no pareció prestarles atención. Le dio a Tokuma la autorización para irse.

Le agradeció al líder por sus palabras. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir, no podía dejar de pensar, a pesar de ser de la familia secundaria era reconocido por Hiashi-sama. Desde que era un niño, escuchaba de lo que era imposible para la rama secundaria. Las posibilidades estaban limitadas para ellos, solo podían servir y sacrificarse. Fue cuando se decidió que nadie le diría lo que podía hacer y lo que no. Eso lo definiría por si mismo.

Siempre tuvo presente que lograría lo que los demás Hyuga del Boke no pudieron hasta el presente, pero alcanzarlo era aun más satisfactorio. Y dio por seguro que habría muchos otros como él, que igualarían e incluso superarían a la familia principal. Pero no debía enfocarse en eso ahora, su entrenamiento había sido interrumpido, debía continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

El tema de Tokuma lo elegí basándome en aquellas personas que no se conforman y siempre van por más, que siempre se están esforzando a pesar de todo. En este caso, el ser reconocidos es solo una añadidura, pues su esfuerzo es para ellos mismos y nadie más.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas acerca del capítulo. Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Guardián

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Guardián<strong>

Un respiro. Solamente eso bastó para que se percatara de la presencia de un extraño cerca de su territorio vigilado, un sector de la mansión del que se veía justamente el jardín y la estancia de la familia principal. En un segundo el silencio se cortó con el sonido de los metales de los kunais chocando entre sí, y el aire de dos rivales tratando de provocar una herida mortal. El extraño estuvo a punto de acertarle en un punto vital. Pero un golpe del Juuken lo dejó incapacitado.

No lo asesinó, a pesar de que eso hubiera sido lo más seguro. Lo que menos le hacía falta al clan Hyuga eran enemigos que quisieran apoderarse del secreto del Byakugan. Llamó a los otros ninjas que cuidaban el perímetro, ellos decidirían que hacer con el intruso.

Pasó al jardín de la casa, como si no hubiese peleado contra otro ninja y fuera una persona común y corriente, sonriendo, y con semblante sereno. Leyendo un libro a la sombra de un árbol, en uno de sus momentos de descanso, estaba su protegida. Quizás intentando obtener una oportunidad de tener la mente en blanco, sin las reprimendas y exigencias de su padre, recordándole lo mucho que le falta por mejorar.

-Kou-san, escuché ruidos. ¿Qué sucedió afuera?-Preguntó ella. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, Hinata ya sabía distinguir su presencia.

-Un pequeño percance, Hinata-sama. Nada de lo que deba preocuparse.-Dijo él calmadamente, y para convencerla, cambió de tema.-Me sorprende verla en casa tan pronto, si mal no recuerdo su misión tardaría un día más.

-Pudimos terminarla antes, no involucró ningún problema para Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

-Y para usted tampoco, un trabajo excelente requiere de la habilidad de todo un equipo.

La chica le sonrió, pero en la manera que lo hacia cuando escuchaba un comentario amable, no necesariamente cercano a la realidad. Él deseaba que la heredera no se subestimara, ya bastante lo hacían todos los cercanos a ella.

-¿Y como se encuentra su sensei, Hinata-sama?-Le preguntó.

-Ella se encuentra bien, pero ha llegado el momento en el que su condición no le permitirá acompañarnos en las misiones, no hasta que tenga a su bebé.

Sus conversaciones y su tiempo juntos eran así, breves, podrían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo en ellos habían cimentado lo que podría ser una amistad, entre un sirviente y una princesa, pero una amistad al menos.

Sintió una presencia extraña, pero familiar. Debía tratarse del joven de los insectos, Shino Aburame. No mencionó nada hasta que supo que estaba en la puerta. Y un sirviente le anunció a Hinata que la buscaban. Ella se despidió, diciendo que volvería pronto.

-El ninja al que capturaste pudo haber sido un gran problema, buen trabajo Kou-san.-Oyó una voz después de que Hinata se fue, a nadie le gustaba hablar de intrusos cuando ella estaba cerca. Se dio la vuelta. Tokuma estaba en la entrada del jardín. Era extraño verlo en la mansión después de ser aceptado en el grupo de reconocimiento e infiltración de la aldea, era su más ansiado deseo y desde que ingresó no dejaba de ir a misiones.

-Solo hice lo que me correspondía.-Respondió él cortésmente, sin tomar sus palabras con mucha importancia.-Si hay una amenaza para Hinata-sama yo me desharé de ella.

-No has dejado de ser tan modesto. Es un defecto tuyo muy marcado. Raro de ver en un ninja de tu nivel.-Tokuma sonrió burlonamente. –Es una lástima que te hayan asignado como el guardián de Hinata-sama. Serías de mucha utilidad en otros grupos de ninjas.

-No desearía que me asignaran a ninguna otra tarea.

-¿Eliges voluntariamente vivir como la sombra de otra persona? ¿Y olvidar tus ideales, así sin más?-Preguntó Tokuma.-No puedo entenderlo.

-Es complicado de explicar, Tokuma-san. Tal vez algún día lo entiendas-Le respondió, preparándose para marcharse de allí.-Tengo que irme, fue muy grato verte en casa.-Saltó hacia el árbol desde donde vigilaba al principio. Se dirigió a un punto neutro de la aldea, un lugar calmado y quieto en la parte más alta de un edificio. Donde se relajaba y no descuidaba su tarea, allí podía sentir la presencia de Hinata y enterarse si algo le ocurría, sin necesidad de seguirla todo el tiempo.

Su realidad era ver pasar la historia de otra persona frente a sus ojos. Su existencia no era completamente verdadera y su vida fue destinada para beneficiar a alguien más, sin poder tener una posibilidad de reconocimiento. No luchaba por si mismo, por un ideal o por un sueño, ni siquiera por una emoción. Probablemente moriría no cuando fuera su turno de abandonar, sino en el lugar de ese alguien quien era más importante que él mismo.

Cuando llegara el momento. Y llegaría.

Y él acogía ese destino, tan predecible y anónimo, como un privilegio. No era un deber, el deber está movido por una orden. Y no protegía a la heredera de la familia solo porque esa era su misión. Ella debía seguir viviendo, no podía morir después de haber logrado tanto. No se trataba de un sentimiento de amor o algo parecido. Quizás amistad. Era más bien por la admiración que ella le inspiraba y la esperanza de un futuro más brillante para la familia Hyuga que ella podría realizar. Entre tantos jefes sin humanidad dirigiendo una familia honorable, al punto de creerse superior a otros, era bueno saber que existía una forma diferente de escribir la historia. Hinata tenía el potencial para convertirse en una gran líder en el futuro, estaba seguro. Y deseaba verlo, era su único afán, e incluso si no lo lograba, sacrificarse por ello valdría la pena. Ser un ninja anónimo también.

La presencia de Hinata se movía, regresaba a casa. Era la señal que indicaba que también podría irse. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y su presencia como la de un fantasma, un fantasma cerca de una heredera, que cuida sus pasos. Su misión se había convertido en su vida, lo había convertido en una sombra. Que se pierde volviéndose invisible cuando llega la noche y regresa fiel al día de mañana. Siempre presente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Y así llegamos al capítulo del guardián de Hinata, Kou. Me agradó mucho escribir sobre él, pues me lo imagino como un ninja completamente entregado a su causa y con una gran convicción, además de un gran cariño por Hinata. Esperaré sus comentarios positivos y negativos también (jeje) sobre este capítulo. El apoyo que le han dado a mi fic hasta este punto es muy valioso para mí.

Gracias por leer n_n


	7. Líder

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Líder<strong>

Ese día, finalmente se fue de este mundo. Todos lo veían venir, solo quedaba esperar a que sucediera, que las cosas pasaran como estaba destinado. Y es que esa forma de ser tan realista, tan lógica de la familia, hacía ver a la tristeza como un sentimiento innecesario. Ya hace dos días que su padre murió, y él seguía contemplando su figura inexistente. El padre para el que nunca fue suficiente todo su esfuerzo, el que le separó de su hermano gemelo por siempre. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Y en ese momento, hubiera deseado verlo allí, junto a él.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que lamentaba su partida. Se conformaba con que el resto de la familia sacara sus propias conclusiones. Era su padre, después de todo. ¿Qué clase de persona no extrañaría a su propio padre?

Pero más allá de eso, otra razón era la que lo estaba perturbando. Mirándose allí, sentado en el lugar que pertenecía al antiguo líder, veía frente a sí mismo el lugar que le dejó. Una sombra demasiado amplia, que jamás podría llenar a totalidad. Y experimentó una sensación impensable en un ninja, más aun en uno del clan de los Hyuga. Dentro de su ser, sintió miedo, el miedo de no estar preparado para dirigir.

Se ocultaba detrás de su semblante sereno, con leves rasgos de preocupación. La duda seguía creciendo en su pecho, sin poder contenerla. Estaba sumido en su propia mente, dejando crecer sus propios temores libremente, o esa era su intención. Sin lograr concretarla, pues tenía varias cosas que dirigir, asuntos que su padre dejó inconclusos y que a él le correspondía hacerse cargo ahora.

Así fue como siguió avanzando, aparentando estar confiado, en el sendero dudoso frente a él, esperando que la firmeza caracterizada en un líder le llegara en algún momento, cuando estuviera listo y en verdad lo necesitara.

En su incertidumbre, aun esperaba. Y fue cuando el destino le dio otra herida. Su esposa murió. El dolor le hizo imaginarse que la muerte le jugaba bromas crueles, llevándose a quienes más amaba y dejándolo solo sin fuerzas para continuar. Sin la compañía de ella, que siempre estuvo a su lado dándole ánimos, la angustia le volvió de nuevo y con más fuerza, pero esta vez se sorprendió a si mismo al decidir dejarla a un lado. Era más sencillo dejar espacios vacíos ante las perdidas de sus seres queridos a mostrar su pesar. Podía estar destrozado por dentro, pero tenia que continuar, tenía un puesto que ocupar y un clan al cual dirigir.

Los breves momentos que tenía para revivir el pasado, recordaba las múltiples veces en las que él y su hermano habían prometido jamás volverse como su padre. Dolía más darse cuenta de que ninguno pudo mantener ese compromiso, el destino de su familia los llevó por el mismo camino. Su hermano abandonó a su hijo pequeño, cuando todavía lo necesitaba. Y ahora, él era un padre frío y alejado, exigente y severo.

Su obligación como un líder no le permitía otra cosa, sus hijas debían ser excelentes ninjas y era su responsabilidad que así sucediera. Pero seguía siendo su padre, no haría nada que no considerara lo mejor para ellas, sus preciadas hijas. Por eso hizo que la menor se quedara con él, y que la mayor se fuera. Hanabi todavía era muy pequeña, y casi no conoció a su madre, necesitaba estar cerca de su familia. Por otro lado, Hinata era fuerte, y soportaría la vida de un shinobi, se desempeñaría mejor en un equipo ninja y aprendería más cosas de lo que podría hacer dentro de la mansión. No le importaba que terminara odiándolo por las palabras duras que le dirigió ese día. No le importaba si no lo perdonaba en el futuro y tuviera siempre ese resentimiento contra él. Se arriesgaba a todo eso porque sabia que era lo mejor que podría hacer por ella.

Y dentro de las cosas que siempre tenia presentes, además de sus dos hijas, también estaba Neji. Él, hijo de su querido hermano, que había crecido con mirando al líder como un hombre insensible y a su familia como cruel. Un niño no debió conocer el odio a su edad tan temprana. El odio mantiene heridas abiertas, y su dolor se haría más grande con el paso del tiempo. Tenía una opción para acabar con ese odio. Siendo un pequeño, a su sobrino no le dieron explicaciones ni palabras de consuelo, y el líder sintió que al menos le debía la verdad, por ello le reveló lo que realmente sucedió con su padre.

Ninguna disculpa solucionaría el vacío que le fue dejado, ni siquiera el arrodillarse ante él, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Y de alguna forma, se sintió en paz. Al fin podía devolverle a su hermano una pequeña parte de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Con el paso del tiempo, su lugar como líder estaba más que definido. Ya todos en la familia lo habían aceptado y dado su respeto, la antigua imagen de su padre quedaba atrás y la suya era la que ocupaba la cumbre.

Comprendió que no existe sensación más solitaria que quedarse en la cima, dirigiendo a todo el mundo. Ser el guía que debe dar las señales para avanzar ante un oscuro futuro del que ni uno mismo está seguro. De saber actuar cuando saltara una terrible o benevolente sorpresa. De tener la fortaleza necesaria, ese temple que poseen los hombres destinados a la grandeza.

Pero dentro de si mismo, él jamás sintió eso en su corazón. Cada día que pasaba y ante cada reto nuevo que no estaba seguro de poder afrontar, tenía la esperanza de que la fortaleza apareciera. La sensación de seguridad y confianza que posee todo dirigente y le permite pararse frente al mundo sin dilaciones.

En todo ese tiempo, ese valor nunca llegó.

Y se le acabaron los días en los que podía esperar, la paciencia también. Detenerse no era una opción. No podía seguir esperando a que aquella esperada virtud le llegara. Como siempre lo hizo desde el principio, tenía que actuar, actuar según sus responsabilidades lo indicaban aunque veía flaquear su espíritu.

Dicen que las grandes lecciones solo se aprenden con el tiempo. Así fue como se dio cuenta, un día que volvió a plantearse esa antigua cuestión que causó mucha incertidumbre en su cabeza, después de tanto tiempo. El valor de un líder no es algo que llega instantáneamente, en el momento en el que es nombrado. Sino que se va construyendo con cada batalla luchada, cada herida recibida y cada decisión tomada. Su padre lo sabia, por eso no le preocupaba que estuviera listo para tomar el mando, cuando él se fuera.

Porque era seguro que Hiashi podía dudar, sentirse abrumado, pero era muy orgulloso, y jamás lo admitiría ni lo expresaría ante otra persona. Ni tampoco los otros podrían notarlo. Era capaz de transmitir a quienes caminaban detrás de él la sensación de que podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo. Y así sería, por el orgullo de la familia y mientras estuviera en su capacidad hacerlo, así sería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

En todos los fics que he leído sobre Hiashi siempre lo han mostrado como un padre severo y estricto. No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero quise ponerlo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas o cualquier otra cosa. Gracias por leer n_n


	8. Libre

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Libre<strong>

La mirada rápida al espejo que una chica acostumbra a dar antes de salir, para ella se convirtió en lentos minutos. Tenía prisa, ese día era el primero de su vida como una kunoichi real, un ninja oficial de la aldea de la Hoja, pues le seria asignada su primera misión de gran importancia. Solo un breve vistazo a su reflejo y se sentiría preparada para irse, o eso pensaba. Pero algo la detuvo a pesar de su urgencia, algo que parecía ser más fuerte que ella. En una reacción inesperada, dejó a un lado la importancia de verse distinguida. Se observó a sí misma, en ese limpio cristal: su esbelta figura, su piel pálida, su larga melena castaña y sus ojos blancos. Los brillos metálicos de la banda ninja, colgada cuidadosamente en su frente, chocaban en sus pupilas.

Las reflexiones profundas, aquellas que nunca tenía tiempo de considerar o que simplemente ignoraba, aparecían en los momentos más inoportunos. Tensa, inconmovible frente a su espejo, expresó abiertamente su fastidio. La imagen le devolvió la mirada fría, y la expresión de aversión. Esa molesta sensación, la de no reconocer a la persona justo frente a ella en el cristal, volvía a aparecer.

No tenía tiempo para eso, así que se apartó del espejo, salió de su habitación y dio por terminado el asunto. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil de olvidar. Hace mucho tiempo que no le sucedía, la terrible impresión de inconciencia sobre su propio ser. Aquella sensación que comenzó cuando era una niña más pequeña. Cuando, pese a su corta edad, debía empezar a cumplir las obligaciones de su respetable familia.

Recordó un día frío y tempestuoso, cuando ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse muy temprano en la mañana. Pues los entrenamientos de su padre eran mucho más exigentes conforme avanzaban. Para empeorar las cosas, veía a su hermana cada vez con menos frecuencia, lo que la ponía nerviosa, además de preocupada.

La mañana continuaba avanzando, los movimientos se complicaban y su agotamiento se volvía visible a cada segundo transcurrido. Conseguir la rapidez y la fuerza necesaria para ejecutar las técnicas del clan no era una tarea simple, requería de mucho trabajo duro. Mucho más si justo frente a ella estaba su padre, exigiéndole una muestra de progreso, aunque fuera mínima. La figura autoritaria de Hiashi la obligaba a no dejarse caer por completo. _Levántate, Hanabi _pudo escucharle decir. Sintió ira al notar que le era necesaria toda su concentración, cada gramo de voluntad que pudiera mover a su pequeño y cansado cuerpo.

Fue cuando pudo notar una presencia extraña, y la silueta visible de una mujer en la puerta del dojo donde entrenaba. Un ninja, su banda y chaleco lo indicaban. Los latidos frenéticos de su excedido corazón le impedían escuchar normalmente la conversación entre aquella jounin y el líder de los Hyuga. Pero el que ambos adultos estuvieran hablando como si ella no estuviera allí en realidad, era muy claro. Pero eso perdió importancia, pues al fin pudo llegar a saber lo que sucedía con su hermana en realidad.

Su padre había decidido dejar de entrenarla, había decidido que no era necesaria para la familia y que la mejor opción para todos sería dejarla caminar por su cuenta, por la senda riesgosa de la vida de un ninja, y asignando a una extraña para cuidarla. Había perdido el derecho de pertenecer a los Hyuga, por ser débil. Y ahora en ella, en la hermana menor, 5 años menor, recaían todas las exigencias y expectativas del líder del clan.

Recordó un día soleado y brillante, en el que se preocupó por estar perfectamente presentable, pues estaría junto al honorable líder de la familia Hyuga. Cuando supo que ella lo acompañaría a presenciar los combates de los exámenes chunnin ciertamente se sorprendió. De lo que ella sabía, su hermana mayor no participaría. Neji, su primo, era quien lo haría. Y no imaginaba que su padre estuviera preocupado por un miembro de la rama secundaria, a pesar de que fuese su propio sobrino.

Pero ciertamente lo estaba, y pudo entender por qué luego de unos minutos de iniciar el combate. El chico había sido capaz de aprender el kaiten, por sí mismo, un mérito grandioso para alguien tan joven. Las habilidades de Neji eran algo que ella jamás vio antes en un miembro del Boke, y refiriéndose al Soke, ningún otro ninja de esa generación podría haber demostrado más talento ni podría ser capaz de superarlo. Incluyendo a su hermana Hinata, incluyéndose ella misma. Tenía casi la mitad de la edad de su primo, pero no podía imaginar que llegaría a más, ni siquiera igualmente bueno que él. Al ver de reojo, notó que su padre fruncía el ceño. Podía imaginar sus pensamientos.

Se forzó a regresar al presente. En el trayecto de su cuarto a la puerta de la mansión, todas esas memorias se le acumularon en la cabeza en pocos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para regresar las huellas que le dejaron. No eran heridas, de ninguna manera. No dolían ni despertaban rencor. Eran huellas, señales que le fueron forjando el camino que le estaba asignado seguir.

La imagen de Hinata como una de decepción y la de Neji como una de honra eran las que tenía frente a ella mientras crecía, mientras su alma se iba moldeando según el deseo y conveniencia de la familia. Debía ser digna, orgullosa, fuerte, astuta. Nada menos. Y nada menos estaba dispuesta a ser.

Pero llegaban momentos, inesperados instantes como aquel, en los que su imprudente subconsciente se detenía a analizar quien era ella en realidad. Y en un breve momento intentaba buscar dentro de sí misma algo que no fuese infundado, algo en su forma de ser que no satisfaga a nadie, más que a ella misma. Algo que, siempre que buscaba, no era capaz de encontrar. Y esa frustración le molestaba en el exterior y le aterraba en el interior.

El cielo se encontraba lleno de nubes negras al momento en que ella salía. El sonido y brillo de un trueno a lo lejos mostraba claramente que llovería en poco tiempo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, llevaba 10 minutos de tardanza para encontrarse con sus compañeros. Decidió tomar un atajo e ir saltando a través de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea. En poco tiempo, la frustración que sentía se convirtió en angustia, en un nudo en la garganta que le impedía estar tranquila, que no podría continuar ignorando por más tiempo. En un descuido uno de sus pasos la engañó, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo, sobre su espalda.

El sonido de la caída fue estrepitoso. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sintió sus uñas clavarse en su piel. Se levantó al instante, la caída no le había hecho daño, físicamente no. Pero por dentro, sintió su ego herido. Sin poder contenerse, dio un grito, un grito de indignación, al momento en el que le daba un golpe certero al tronco del árbol más cercano con su puño cerrado. El eco del golpe y de su voz rompió el silencio y se quedó en su oído por un buen rato.

Quizás el hecho de que nadie la estaba observando, fue lo que le dio la confianza para expresar su rabia en su sentido más natural. Unos minutos después se sintió avergonzada, pero también comprobó que la presión en su pecho se había ido. No era algo momentáneo, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Comprendió por qué. Su reacción fue completamente inesperada, inoportuna y ruidosa.

La lluvia empezó a caer enérgicamente, tanto que la empapó al poco tiempo. No le importaba en ese momento, pues pudo encontrar aquello que buscaba con tanto anhelo. No se había convertido en lo que tanto temía: aquella perfecta damisela de familia honorable que lo hace todo con perfección. Finalmente soltó sus huellas, las direcciones que otros le habían dado para existir. Todavía capaz de gritar y golpear cuando se enfadaba. Todavía conservaba una parte de ella misma, y junto a eso, descubrió una voluntad que nunca antes había sentido. Siguió su camino, tenía cosas por hacer. Moviéndose rápidamente entre las ramas de aquellos altos árboles, con la lluvia rozándole la cara, una tenue sonrisa y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Hanabi se sintió más libre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

No quería que el año terminara sin actualizar, así que aquí estoy. Para comenzar, un anuncio: He editado y re-subido todos los capítulos de mi fic, no tienen grandes diferencias, quizás un poco de palabras cambiadas y las notas al final son más cortas. El problema fue que tuve que hacerlo varias veces, pues no me agradaba la presentación de los capítulos. En fin, quisiera disculparme si esto causó algún inconveniente o confusión.

Y ahora, con lo que se refiere al capítulo. Creo que Hanabi debió pasar un tiempo difícil, mantener las expectativas de su padre siendo tan joven debió ser duro, y siento que en algún punto debió cansarse de no poder ser ella misma. No mentiré, encontrar un tema para Hanabi fue complicado, nunca le presté especial atención a sus apariciones en el anime y el manga, pues Hinata y Neji tenían un poco más de protagonismo y se estaban convirtiendo en mis personajes favoritos ^-^

Y finalmente, cuando comenzaba a escribirlo, el capítulo 614 del manga añadió algo nuevo a mi "lista de muertes de personajes que no creo superar". T_T Puede que quizás esté exagerando, pero, en serio, no puedo creer que Neji haya muerto, es algo que nunca esperé que sucediera. Refiriéndome a la forma en cómo murió, no puedo decir que me haya gustado. De hecho, ninguna muerte para él me hubiera agradado, por más digna o elaborada que fuese. Pero el hecho de que murió como un héroe, eso no se lo quita nadie. La escena de su muerte, todo el capítulo en sí, me saco algunas lágrimas. Me hizo recordar el primer capítulo que escribí de este fic, que hablaba sobre su padre Hizashi.

Este giro de la trama me ha hecho cambiar por completo la idea que tenía sobre lo que sería el capítulo de Neji (que vendrá después de éste), pero ahora me siento más motivada para escribirlo.

Todavía me quedan tres capítulos para terminar este fic, ha sido un largo camino, pero gracias a los que lo han leído hasta este punto. Espero sus críticas y comentarios. Deseo que tengan un buen inicio de año y me despido. Gracias por leer n_n


	9. Genio

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic: **Hojas que caen de su rama

**Advertencias: **Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

Solo para aclarar, las _cursivas_ indican un recuerdo o un pequeño flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Genio<strong>

_Ante el ataque de la organización criminal Akatsuki dirigido hacia los cinco Kages de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi y una amenaza directa por parte del líder conocido como Tobi, se ha declarado un estado de guerra en los cinco países. En las aldeas de Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa y Kumo todo shinobi apto para combatir debe dirigirse al campo de batalla. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja ha comenzado. _

Ante un aviso tan contundente, fue inevitable que miles de imágenes aparecieran en su memoria. Borrosos recuerdos de la niñez, leves muestras de inocencia, olvidados instantes de dolor, marcadas señales de crecimiento, memorables conflictos de rivalidad, perdurables días de amistad, invaluables momentos de felicidad, inolvidables derrotas y aún más inolvidables batallas victoriosas.

Una guerra es algo que todo ninja sabe que llegará, tarde o temprano. Una vez que llega, termina el tiempo de planear o pensar a futuro, y empieza un tiempo que se extiende sin ritmo conocido: tiempo de pelear, solo pelear y ser útil. Sin preocuparte acerca de tu regreso, de cómo irán las cosas en casa, de si acaso vas a morir ese día. Es lo que llega con la guerra.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero no lo había vivido. Ni él, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Recordó que aún eran conocidos como "los 11 de Konoha". Él y los integrantes de su equipo eran los mayores. Ciertamente ya no eran unos niños, tenían el honor de haber vencido a enemigos mucho más experimentados que ellos.

Pero jamás se habían hallado en una guerra. Y eso hacía una gran diferencia.

La presencia de la Segunda División hizo que el bosque por el que pasaban dejara de ser silencioso. Recién caída la noche, el gran grupo de shinobis buscaba el mejor lugar para asentarse. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Incluso en el campamento, ellos velaban, cada uno realizando la actividad que mejor sabía hacer, siempre pendientes ante cualquier amenaza o cualquier orden que atender.

Todos, todos estaban haciendo algo. Y por ello él no podía descansar. No tenía el derecho de hacerlo. En sus segundos entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, el intento de estar alerta y la exigencia de descanso de su cuerpo, aparecían ante sus ojos casi cerrados los últimos momentos antes de que estallara el terrible conflicto. Luego recordaba el presente, y la situación.

Se forzó a sí mismo a despertar, si es que era posible decir que se encontraba dormido. Con sus manos cubrió su rostro, intentando infundirse nuevas fuerzas de donde no las había.

En un intento de levantarse y regresar a su puesto asignado, se puso de pie sosteniéndose de una pared de roca detrás de él. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, no podía ser capaz de llenar sus propias expectativas.

Fuera de su control, su cuerpo actuó mecánicamente dejándose caer al suelo. Sus rodillas recibieron todo el impacto. El ligero dolor hizo que reaccionara un poco más. Quiso incorporarse otra vez, pero lo detuvo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, descansa y no te esfuerces más.

-No me pidas eso, Hinata-sama.-Respondió con seriedad, pero tranquilamente.-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

-Eres muy terco, niño.-Declaró una voz frente a los primos. No lo habían visto llegar. Era Kitsuchi, el capitán de su división.-Estás tan débil que ni siquiera puedes levantarte y aun así les dices a tus compañeros que te encuentras bien.

-Debo regresar a mi lugar, señor.-Intentaba usar su presencia como una motivación, no podía verse débil ante alguien tan importante.

El capitán rio. –Deberías descansar, si no lo haces por ti mismo, hazlo por los otros ¿No te das cuenta de que así no le ayudas a nadie?

Como si sus palabras lo golpearan, justo en aquel momento su conciencia falló. Dejó de luchar, y permitió que su cuerpo cayera al piso, Hinata pudo detenerlo antes de que se golpeara. La chica lo ayudó a incorporarse y a apoyar su espalda contra el muro de roca. Su capitán pareció darse por satisfecho, se retiró para dejarlo tranquilo.

-Escúchame, no importa que tan fuerte seas, existirán cosas que no puedas hacer tú solo.

No estaba inconsciente, pudo oír perfectamente las palabras de su capitán. Se sintió como un niño regañado por un adulto. Era una buena comparación: ante un capitán ninja, mucho mayor en edad y en experiencia de batalla, quizás no era tan adulto como creía.

Los cinco escuadrones movilizándose era una señal clara de que llegaba el punto culminante de la guerra. Los enemigos de Akatsuki ya tenían su mayor arma preparada, pero la Gran Alianza Shinobi no había partido sin idear un plan primero.

El enemigo se veía fuerte, pero ellos también lo eran.

Sin embargo, existía una desventaja. Ambos bandos eran ninjas, conocían lo que era matar para sobrevivir. Pero un lado tenía mucho más que perder en ese aspecto.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la Gran Alianza Shinobi se quedó sin sus mejores estrategas. Hasta el final, ellos quisieron dar algo para ayudar en la batalla: sus últimas indicaciones y planes, por los que habían sacrificado sus vidas.

Fue uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, que sabía el objetivo de la gran bomba lanzada por esa bestia, era seguro de que nadie en la central de la Alianza hubiera sobrevivido.

Y también entendió que no podían desesperarse por ello. La mente de la Alianza Shinobi ya no estaba allí, pero debían seguir peleando. Poner todo su esfuerzo para evitar que el enemigo concrete su plan, impedirle que capture a los bijus faltantes, al Kyubi, a Naruto.

Para ganar esta guerra, cada ninja debía hacer su máximo esfuerzo. Cada compañero.

_-Hinata-sama, no debiste venir aquí. El capitán te ha visto fuera de tu lugar._

_-Lo siento. Pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, Neji-niisan._

_-Quédate tranquila, no me moveré de aquí._

_Ella lo miró, como diciéndole que no le creía, que, a pesar de ser tan sensato, conocía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser. _

_Él sonrió. –El capitán debe creer que soy un tonto.-Dijo, de repente._

_-No digas eso, nissan. Estoy segura de que él te ve como alguien muy fuerte._

_Así era Hinata, siempre vería la opción positiva de la situación._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo?-Le preguntó a su prima._

_-No importa que tan fuerte seas, existen cosas que no podrás hacer tú solo.-Le respondió ella. _

_-Me lo dijo como si no lo supiera, pero yo sé eso, Hinata-sama.-Le dijo a su prima, ella solo lo escuchaba. Quizás feliz porque al fin lo veía descansar sin protestar.-Sin embargo, hay algo para mí que es más difícil de comprender._

Sí, la Gran Alianza Ninja tenía mucho que perder. Y el líder de Akatsuki no desaprovecharía algo como eso. Los heriría con lo que se puede herir a cualquier ser humano, la desesperación.

Primero hubo un silencio, dejando que la explosión lejana en los cuarteles de la Alianza les hiciera ver que no tenían esperanza alguna. Luego, el Juubi gruñó, y eso no indicaba nada bueno.

_**Elemento Madera, Jutsu Madera Perforadora.**_

Miles de ramas salieron disparadas desde las manos de la gran bestia, veloces, a alcanzar a su objetivo principal, el jinchuriki del Kyubi. El resto de ninjas irremediablemente alcanzados por el ataque serían considerados como un simple daño extra.

El enemigo estaba exterminándolos sin inmutarse ni un poco, recordándole a la Gran Alianza Shinobi que se habían metido en una guerra que no podrían ganar.

Los ninjas a su alrededor fueron cayendo uno a uno, las ramas atravesaban sus cuerpos como simples blancos humanos. La sangre se impregnó en la tierra del campo de batalla.

También sintió la desesperación, el sentimiento de ver personas muriendo a tu alrededor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no podía olvidar que estaba en medio de una batalla. Con su Kaiten, lograba destruir todas las ramas que venían en dirección hacia él y evitaba que hirieran su cuerpo. No dejaría que lo mataran tan fácilmente, eso significaba hacer su máximo esfuerzo.

Las estacas parecían venir en mayor cantidad y con mayor rapidez, una lo golpeó en la frente, quitándole la bandana con el símbolo de Shinobi. La marca de su frente quedo al descubierto, no le importó.

Ya no importaba.

"Ten la seguridad de que los Hyuga somos los más fuertes de Konoha." Había dicho su tío. "Los Hyuga", sin dividirlos; el conflicto había logrado volverlos más poderosos, los había unido.

Una nueva nube de estacas se aproximaba hacia ellos, mucho más veloces que la última vez. Sus ojos blancos fueron capaces de predecir la trayectoria. Las estacas de madera irían ante el centro más vulnerable, hacia Naruto, quien bajó la guardia unos pocos segundos.

Vio a Hinata, presentía lo que iba a hacer. Ella también tenía el Byakugan, también podía ver que el chico rubio estaba en peligro. Segundo a segundo, miró como ella se situaba frente a Naruto para protegerlo, sin ninguna señal o intento para defenderse ella misma.

_-No pensé que hubiera algo que Neji-nissan considerara complicado._

Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más lento, el Kaiten y el uso del Byakugan lo habían agotado, pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo provocadas por las estacas eran evidencia de ello.

_-No es gran cosa. Es solo una cuestión personal._

Alzó la mirada hacia ellos, notó que Hinata tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe que la mataría, el golpe que recibiría por proteger a la persona que amaba.

_-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Hinata._

Los últimos restos de su chakra los utilizó para moverse con la mayor velocidad posible. Supo claramente cómo actuar. Si podía evitarlo, no permitiría que ninguna persona apreciada por él muriera. Los protegería, a los dos.

_-Reconocer las cosas que solamente yo puedo hacer _

Estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado cansado. En esas condiciones no podría detener el ataque, tampoco tendría tiempo de hacerlo. En el instante en que su cuerpo se situó frente a ambos, las estacas atravesaron su cuerpo.

El dolor en su estómago y su pecho se iba reduciendo, pero la sangre se acumulaba su garganta y no le permitía respirar. Naruto intentaba llamar a un equipo médico, pero él sabía que no podrían salvarlo, sabía que sus heridas eran demasiado severas.

Sus ojos se nublaban, quedaban grabados en ellos la imagen de Hinata, llorando al verlo morir, a él, a su hermano.

Sentía cómo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no estaba sufriendo.

Sabía que sacrificarse para salvar la vida del hombre que llevaría a la victoria a la Alianza Shinobi, era una de esas cosas, que solo él, el genio del clan Hyuga, podía hacer.

Protegerlos, a ambos, era algo que decidió por sí mismo, y era razón suficiente para no estar arrepentido.

No estaba triste, con sus últimas fuerzas sonreía. Ahora era capaz de preservar algo mucho más grande que su misma existencia: la esperanza para ganar esta guerra.

Acogería su muerte con gusto, porque tuvo la libertad de escogerla.

Esa libertad que, en el mundo shinobi, solo tienen los que son llamados genios.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora:<strong>

Finalmente llegué al capítulo de Neji, es algo que me emociona mucho ^-^ Es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, pero quería hacerlo especial. Porque Neji es uno de mis personajes favoritos y nunca antes había escrito algo sobre él. Pero me entristece que mi primer relato sobre él sea acerca de su muerte T-T

El fic ya casi termina, quedan dos capítulos más. Como siempre, esperaré sus comentarios, si les gustó o no les gustó, etc. Disfruto mucho respondiéndolos y me ayudan a mejorar.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer! ^o^


	10. Perseverante

N/A: Los personajes

de Naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic: Hojas que caen de su rama

Advertencias: Tal vez pueda haber spoiler o las historias no se adapten a la original

* * *

><p><strong>Perseverante<strong>

Las personas siempre dicen que el sol siempre está ahí, aunque las nubes lo oculten. Y es simplemente una forma de decir que el sol siempre volverá a aparecer, que las nubes se irán de un momento a otro. Tardarán, y se tomarán su tiempo, pero van a irse.

La aldea de la Hoja se aferraba firmemente a esa promesa. Después de la tormenta que destruyó todo, _creer_ era lo único que quedaba. Los civiles y los shinobis esperaban a que el sol de la paz volviera a abrigarlos con seguridad, esperaban a que el miedo y el dolor: las nubes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, desaparecieran de su cielo.

Aferrarse a la esperanza era lo único que les quedaba para seguir, esa era su realidad. Unos lo entendían mejor que otros: entendían que no podían dejarse arrastrar por la angustia, que aunque todo pareciera perdido existía una posibilidad.

Y aquellos que lo entendían, era porque su vida entera había sido una lección sobre eso. Una lección de caer, dudar y luego levantarse para seguir aunque el futuro sea incierto.

Ella lo había aprendido muy bien: hay que resistir para ver días más brillantes.

Pero hay veces que olvidamos lo que ya hemos aprendido.

Esa tarde, ella visitaba el monumento: la roca que llevaba tallado el nombre de su primo junto con el resto de ninjas caídos en batalla. Lo había hecho con regularidad durante el último año.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando fijamente las flores que puso sobre la roca. Una brisa despeinó su cabello y la hizo recordar la razón por la que había venido.

-Neji nii-san, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que vine a visitarte, lo siento.

Los cálidos rayos del sol y el sonido de los pájaros entre los árboles eran su única compañía. Era un ambiente de paz. Le agradaba pensar que su hermano descansaba allí, tranquilo, como un ave libre.

-La aldea está volviendo a ser como era antes, todos estamos esforzándonos para que así sea. Algunos de nuestros amigos incluso ya tienen a niños de la academia a su cargo.

Recordó a su equipo, y a todos los novatos de la aldea. Ya no era correcto llamarlos de esa manera, habían llegado a ser como sus senseis: ninjas fuertes y habilidosos.

-Hoy es un día muy importante para mí, hubiera deseado que estés aquí para acompañarme.-Dio un suspiro para hacer que su voz sonara más firme, como si Neji realmente estuviera escuchándola, y sonrió.-Prometo ser mejor desde ahora, mejor de lo que he sido antes. No defraudaré a padre, ni a Hanabi, ni a ti, onii-san.

Se alejó de allí lentamente, dejando el lugar pacífico y a su hermano. Regresó a la atmósfera ruidosa de la aldea antes de darse cuenta. Caminaba mezclada entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Miró hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que se había nublado de repente, ya no lograba ver el sol. Ella también tenía sus propias nubes en el cielo de su alma: duda, tristeza, preocupación, esas nubes que habían aparecido ese mismo día tan importante.

Llegó a su hogar solo para entrar en un ambiente más tenso. Sintió que la casa entera guardó silencio al ver que ella estaba presente. Kou vino a darle la bienvenida, diciéndole que llegó temprano. Ella sabía que su guardián siempre sabía dónde estaba y a donde se dirigía, por lo que no debía sorprenderle su llegada. Aun así, le sonrió y agradeció su gesto de preocupación.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien los veía fijamente. Volteó y vio a un miembro del Boke, la familia secundaria, mirándolos a ambos, especialmente a ella, con una expresión indescifrable.

Kou estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero ella lo hizo primero.

-¿Sucede algo?-Su voz sonaba estable, pero con ese tono dulce que siempre la caracterizaba. Su pregunta fue dirigida a la persona que la miraba fijamente, quien solo atinó a irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama.-Se disculpó Kou una vez que se quedaron solos.-Los miembros de la rama secundaria se enteraron hace poco de la noticia, siguen sorprendidos.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Kou-san, lo entiendo.-Y las nubes volvieron a aparecer.

Dijo que iría a su cuarto, pero se dio cuenta de que no le gustaría estar encerrada. En lugar de eso, buscó el árbol más alto de la mansión y trepó hasta su cima.

-Onee-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Ya estaba acomodada en una de sus ramas cuando una voz sorpresiva hizo que casi cayera al suelo. Su hermana menor la sostuvo.-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-Bueno, lo hiciste.-Dijo ella, riendo un poco.-Pero eso no importa. Vine aquí para descansar un poco. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No quería que nadie me viera como estoy ahora.-Respondió Hanabi.

-¿Cómo?

-Preocupada.

Miró de reojo a su hermana menor. Hanabi no tenía ninguna razón para estar preocupada ese día.

-Es extraño ver que tu estés así, normalmente eres muy relajada.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, onee-san.-Dijo Hanabi, como si no pudiera contener más su pensamiento. La hermana mayor hubiese deseado no oírlo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sus palabras la golpearon, hicieron que sus nubes internas volvieran a aparecer. Esta vez, incluso eran más. Su hermana pequeña no creía que ella podía resistir todas las responsabilidades que tendría a partir de ahora. Y eso dolía.

-Estaré bien, Hanabi-chan. Prometo que estaré bien.-Le dijo ella a su hermana menor, mostrando una sonrisa triste, ocultando sus nubes de dolor, el dolor que le producía su desconfianza, la de todos en su familia.

-Eso lo sé, no tienes que prometerlo.-Respondió Hanabi, llamando su atención.-Pero, si no te importa, quisiera que me prometas otra cosa.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana menor, esperando oír lo que tenía que decir.

-Prométeme que no te volverás como ellos.

El viento golpeó las ramas del árbol e hizo que algunos pájaros se fueran volando. Ella no lo notó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nuestra familia ha hecho muchas cosas incorrectas.-Comenzó Hanabi.-Todas esas cosas las han decidido los líderes, por eso nadie las cuestiona. Puede que hayan tomado la opción más conveniente, pero nunca se toman la molestia de ver más allá.-Hanabi arrancó una de las hojas del árbol y dejó que el viento se la lleve.-Nunca diría que nuestro padre es un mal líder para el clan. Pero si veo a onee-san seguir sus mismos pasos, no creo que podría soportarlo.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio. Una porque no le era fácil abrir su corazón y necesitaba un descanso. La otra porque aún se encontraba asimilando las palabras que había oído. No era la única que tenía esas nubes en su alma, su hermana menor también.

La hermana mayor elevó su mirada al cielo, las nubes seguían allí. Sus propias nubes internas tampoco se habían ido. Tomaría su tiempo para que se fueran. Sin embargo, podía decirlo. Y sus palabras no serían en vano.

-Lo prometo.

Sintió la mirada de Hanabi, todavía insegura, preocupada. -¿Cómo sé que no lo olvidarás?

Tomó aire, e hizo que su voz se escuchara firme, que se oyera incluso a través de sus miedos, a través de sus nubes negras. -Porque soy un ninja que eligió vivir sin olvidar de sus promesas.

Ella podía hacer eso, podía olvidar sus propias nubes, ignorar sus propias dudas, y dar seguridad a otras personas. Lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, por cualquiera de las personas preciadas para ella.

Y al mirarla de reojo, notó que Hanabi sonreía.

La noche cayó un poco después. No fue una noche fría, sino cálida. Las hermanas se quedaron arriba del árbol. Muchas veces vieron a varios miembros de la familia desde ahí, podían escucharlos hablando entre ellos, criticando a Hinata y cuestionando su capacidad.

Varias veces, Hanabi intentó bajar y gritarles, pero su hermana la detuvo. Ciertamente, Hinata no sería como los demás líderes, ella podía ver más allá de lo que otros podían. Sus nubes negras no se lo habían permitido antes, pero ahora lo intentaría nuevamente. Y así lo hizo. Detrás de las palabras duras de los miembros de la rama principal y secundaria, podía ver que en realidad todos estaban preocupados por el futuro del clan. Y eso era algo que podía comprender.

A partir de ahora, tendría la tarea de ganarse su confianza. La de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sería difícil, quizás más de lo que imaginaba. Pero, ¿acaso su vida había sido fácil alguna vez? No, y eso era bueno. La lección de caer, dudar y levantarse estaba perfectamente grabada en su memoria. Puede que no se diera cuenta de esto, pero ahora se caía menos, dudaba con menos frecuencia y se mantenía de pie por más tiempo.

La hora había llegado. Ambas bajaron al suelo, despidiéndose de su pequeño refugio.

-Onee-san, gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Por no rendirte nunca.

Kou apareció de repente para llevarse a su protegida. Hanabi se fue, con una sonrisa que solo su hermana notó.

-Hinata-sama, su padre y los otros la está esperando.

Ambos fueron hacia un gran salón. Las puertas estaban cerradas y se escuchaban murmullos dentro.

Kou no la dejó sola, hasta que vio que ella estaba lista. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora fue lo último que vio antes de entrar en aquella sala.

Su padre estaba allí, y todos los ancianos de su clan. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. La heredera, la nueva líder.

Y al dar un paso al frente, supo que todo sería difícil a partir de ese punto. Un reto, una nueva fase. Pero estaba bien. Nunca se había rendido ante una situación complicada, y no lo haría justamente hoy. No dejaría que sus nubes le impidieran ver lo que ella podía llegar a ser y realizar. Y con ese pensamiento, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño rayo de sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar, finalmente he subido este capítulo. Me disculpo, la universidad me ha mantenido bastante ocupada u_u.

Me encantó escribir este capítulo. Hinata es mi primer personaje favorito de Naruto. Es la razón por la que el clan Hyuga es mi clan favorito, el Byakugan es mi dojutsu favorito, el equipo 8 es mi equipo favorito, el Naruhina es mi pareja favorita, etc, etc ^_^

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. En este capítulo quise mostrar lo mucho que ha crecido y que podría ser una gran líder para su clan sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Espero recibir opiniones de este capítulo, positivas o negativas, no importa, pues me ayudan a mejorar. Dejen un review n_n

Y nos queda un capítulo más para terminar, algo así como un epilogo. Que mis lectores regulares lo esperen con paciencia, se los pido con todo mi corazón 3.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo me divertí y desestresé escribiéndolo.

Y como siempre, gracias por leer ^w^/


End file.
